What Time Took from her he will Return
by BabyBatGoth
Summary: When Two of Lucy's friends turn up they set off a roller coaster ride off romance, humor and fights. Natsu realizes his feelings, Lucy discovers a hidden heiratage,includes Multiple pairings including NaLu. And they thought that the magic games were tough!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**So this is my first story that I decided to write. Complete NaLu, rated T for later chapters and Language. Maybe other pairings**

**I've started to feel like a lecher after reading people's stories for ages and not giving anything back, so decided to write this.**

**Any criticisms accepted, and if you want me to include any ideas/couples then just tell me!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Fairy Tail! (Struggled to say that, after all I really wish I did own it ****)**

Chapter One – That Unexpected Thing

Natsu's POV:

"LUCY! Hurry UPPPP!

Jeez, what the hell is taking her so long" Natsu muttered under his breath. Why do girls take so long to get ready? I mean, I just put my clothes on then eat.

From Lucy's window he could hear her rummaging through her drawers, swearing under her breath. Her voice was then drowned out by a pissed off Gray.

"Oi! Why the hell are you out here flame-brain. We were meant to meet an HOUR AG...!" As this was being said Natsu turned and swung his fist in to Gray's face.

"What an unpleasant voice you have, Stripper"

"What the hell you squinty eyed bastard!"

A black aura appeared behind them quickly.

"Gray! Natsu!" When hearing the voice, Natsu and Gray leaped into each others arms hugging each other tightly, fearing for their lives.

"You shouldn't fight!" Erza walked towards them slowly. Her armour clanking together with every step

"We're not fighting! Are we N-Natsu?"

"A-Aye sir!" **(Natsu's Happy impression=me laughing)**

"Natsu, why didn't you and Lucy meet us at the guild" Erza shot a glare at Natsu "you should ALWAYS arrive on time!"

"Tch" Natsu put his hands behind his head and turned away from Erza, his nose turned up. Erza's eyes narrowed.

Gray's POV:

That idiot.

I watched as Erza landed a perfect hit **(What else is expected from the mighty Erza) **straight in his face. Sending him into the wall of Lucy's apartment block.

At the sight of Natsu's complete failure, a smile played on my lips and I let out an insulting snort towards the fallen Natsu. He shot me a glare and clenched his fists, but didn't attack me. After all Erza was watching, but I had no doubt that he would continue this later when Erza wasn't around. I was looking forward to it.

I watched as Natsu stood up and dusted himself off. "Yeah well, I'll go and get Lucy, then we'll be off, she's the one that isn't ready." After telling them this, Natsu jumped up to Lucy's window and then went inside.

Lucy's POV:

Where is it, where is it, WHERE THE HELL IS IT.

Oh Great! I glanced at my clock, SHIT!

I turned back to my room. I had dislodged everything, but still I couldn't find it. **(if you are wondering what she's looking for then you'll have to read on. Mwah ha ha)**

Outside of the flat I could hear that Natsu had been joined by two people, Gray and Erza probably, I quickly dismissed them and carried on with my search.

"AH, I FOUND IT, YES!" I looked at the crumpled letter in my hands.

**Flashback**

**(****What the Letter contained-**** what could it possibly say!? I don't know what it will be yet!?)**

"Hm, where's this letter from?" At the bottom of the envelope "Two Friends" was written. Lucy stared at the letter. "Ew! Stalker letters" She chucked the letter into the bin and sat down at the table, opening the Weekly Sorcerer which had also arrived in the post. After five minuets of staring at the magazine, Her eye's travelled to the bin. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to see what they have to say, after all I bet they're just going to tell me about my amazing look's"**(oh Lucy, why are you so big headed, just kidding!)** Lucy collected the letter from the bin, her thoughts running wild at what compliments were waiting for her to read. She opened the letter. As she began to read, her face became worried.

Dear Lucy,

I know that is has been a while and that you probably won't remember us, but we wish to meet up with you again. We have heard about you leaving your farther and joining fairy tail, and about you disappearing for Seven years without ageing, so we would like too see how you are doing. Please meet us at your Guild on the 10 of February.

From

A childhood friend.

**Hey Lulu!**

**I bet you don't remember us!**

**I'm not allowed to mention our names because it's meant to be a surprise for you so I'll just call the other guy Baka. Baka's terrible at putting together sentences isn't he Lulu! He sounds like a total stalker!**

**Anyway, Please, please, please meet us at Fairy Tail Lulu; I really want to meet all your new friend's!**

**I see you soon Lulu!**

**From the best friend ever!**

**(They're meant to be bad at writing and seem like stalkers)**

When she finished reading the letter, her face was still.

"it couldn't be, could it?" A smile broke across her face.

**End of flash back**

**Natsu's POV:**

Why's Lucy ready? And what happened to her room!?

The sound from Lucy grapping the letter drew Natsu's attention to it.

That note in her hand, I've got a bad feeling about it.

"Hey, Lucy what's that?!" I asked suddenly.

Lucy's head whipped round towards me, it was obvious that she didn't know I was there. For some reason I got annoyed, I mean she wouldn't notice me because of that letter!?

A huge pain in his gut stopped his thoughts. **(Poor Natsu! Can't even think in peace) **Lucy had given him a flying kick to the stomach, sending them both out of the window and into pavement outside, next to Gray and Erza.

"Lucy!" I shouted. Not only had she kicked me out of the window, she had also used him to soften the impact for her **(She's standing on top of him with her feet together and arms towards the side- that's gotta HURT)**

**10 Minuets later **

**(she's finished explaining about the letter and her suspicions to who they may be- I'm lazy so deal with it, plus I want you to wonder who the "childhood friends are" he he)**

**Erza's POV:**

"So you see why I can't go on the mission today right?!"

I sighed, "Fine Lucy, we can easily do the mission later"

"Wait, what? Oh, no you can do the mission without me, I mean you need the money right!?" Lucy exclaimed loudly.

I smiled, thinking 'She tries so hard not to be a burden to us, but I can see the worry in her eyes'

"hey Lucy, I'm sure we all want to see your old friend's so don't worry about us, we have enough money to last us till we go on the mission' Lucy smiled and I smiled back, after all she was the first close friend to go on missions with me and show me about being girly.

I glanced behind me, Natsu had been hanging back and was now glaring at the back of Lucy's head. I made eye contact with him, telling him with my eye's not to do anything stupid.

What the hell was wrong with him!? He had been acting weird since they got back from the large group mission** (The large group contains Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Erza and Lisanna- can you guess what happened on the mission!?send me your ideas)**

**Natsu POV:**

Erza was glaring at me. I didn't care. I dismissed her and carried on glaring at Lucy. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Erza seemed shocked; she turned her head to face the front, seeming worried. I grinned inside, enjoying the brief happiness of making Erza nervous. Soon my brain was n filled of thoughts of Lucy again. But I was still questioning my feelings which had surfaced on the last mission. I felt possessive, annoyed, pissed off and depressed; all because she was more interested in some childhood friends! After a while of thinking I still had no idea how to get her attention away from them.

A small voice surfaced in the back of my mind

'Scare them away, hurt them so bad that they'll never look at her again, let alone speak to her'

Yes, that would work. Natsu grinned evily, thinking of how he would accomplish this task. Never once questioning the voice in his head.

**Gray POV:**

Lucy seemed nervous. But that was to be expected. What worries me though is Natsu.

He had discussed it with Erza a few days ago. They had both agreed that he had been strange, he wasn't doing anything differently from normal but something was wrong. He was more intense when around them. Instead of being Happy, he was super happy, not mad but really mad and so on. He also became worried when Lucy wasn't there, but that could be said for all of them, after the mission**. (Ooh the plot thickens)**

As they entered Fairy Tail Gray dismissed the thoughts of Natsu and instead focused on Lucy who had ran towards Levy, who was sat at one of the tables with Gajeel and her team mates, Erza soon joining them. He could see her avidly explaining the situation to her, the crowd around her slowly growing larger until the whole Guild knew about her situation. Everyone had changed after the mission; they all had varying degrees of interest on their faces, but all showed worry for the Celestial Mage. Well not all, Lisannas face showed no worry for Lucy, but we had all put it down to her trusting in her more. But while thinking that Gray still was uneasy of her, after all they all trusted her more but stilled worried for her.

The Doors of the Guild opened.

Everyone stared at the Two Figures which were there, then back towards Lucy too see her expression

Lucy launched herself towards the figures, grabbing them into her embrace. All three of them fell over, Lucy on top, they returned her hug almost immediately. Behind Lucy the whole Guild shouted there feelings, some wolf whistling, others just screaming their approval or what would happen if Lucy cried.

In the back corner of the Guild, Natsu was hidden in the shadows; he cracked a smile in anticipation of what he had planned.

**Sooo, leave me your reviews and ideas along with any requests.**

**Hope you like Dark Natsu, don't worry though, he becomes puppy-like soon…maybe.**

**I spent a whole day on this story! And I think i did good too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey!**

**I started my next chapter when I got a review! So the more review I get the quicker I'll post. When reading over my last story I realized that it was a bit fast paced, so yeah I'll try less speech and more describing!**

**Any way please review, and leave any requests and tell me what you like and **

**Dislike.**

**Thanks to **petragirl987 **who review prompted me to start my Second chapter!**

**Lucy's POV:**

The first Figure was a tall male. His long brown hair reached his waist even though it was tied up. He wore tight jeans, and high leather boots and he wore a tight jacket **(similar to Lyons- UI's other pupil)** the over all look was dark purple with gold trimming's, I easily recognised him as Kaze, my first friend. His quiet, princely exterior was very similar to Erza, cool on the outside even when flustered on the inside. Next to him was a short, blond-haired boy. He was the same height as Lucy, maybe 2mm smaller **(she can't tell from just looking, I mean could you!?), **he wore his hair in a pineapple which bobbed around when he moved, Kiki**(Yeah, I'm bad at names :( )** was very childish and wore baggy jeans and a basketball top. My eyes filled with tears at the memory of them. I launched myself at them, surprised at how much I missed them. **(Ah Lucy- Kiki, I based his character around the nail artist in Beauty Pop)**

**Fairy Tail POV:**

She's hugging them...

We can't not show her encouragement, that would hurt her feelings.

Everyone was unsure what to do. They were wary of the new people but at the same time also knew that Lucy would be sad if they didn't show her support.

Master Makarov,was the first to make a noise "Go on Lucy, get them! Ha ha ha" he then glanced at the rest of the guild, they quickly followed his example by sending a wave of cries towards Lucy.

Elfman:Lucy's a proper MAN!

Happy: She liiikes them!

Wendy:u-um g-good luck

Mira:How nice Lucy

Lissanna: Yeah go lucy!

Erza: Well done Lucy.

Levy: Lucy, why didn't you tell me!**(But she did?!)**

**FlashBack:**

**Kiki POV:**

" I Can't wait to see Lulu, how about you Kaze!?

"Hmm" i smiled, if i knew Kaze - and i definitely did!- he was probably a bundle of nerves right now.

"Well, it'll be fun seeing Lucy again, i mean it'd been around 7/8 years since we last saw her!" i peeked up at Kaze, seeing if my attempt at starting a conversation had worked, but alas he still didn't speak back. I pouted sticking out my bottom lip as far as it would go. Behind me i heard high pitched giggles.

**Kaze POV:**

Kiki pulled back, quickly approaching the girls. I watched as my partner used his feminine looks to win them over. A grimace found it's way onto my lip's. Knowing Kiki he wouldn't be satisfied until he had dragged one of the girls into a hotel and had his way with her. I looked down as the shorter of the two girls latched herself onto my arm, pushing her body against me lewdly.

Whore, how dare she touch me like that, my eyes narrowed and i glared down at her.

**Half an Hour Later**

**Kiki:**

"ahh, that was good wasn't it" As per usual he showed no reaction to my comments. I smiled, he had also had his way with that slut's friend meaning that he wouldn't be able to blame me for the hold up, hehe.

"those stupid little girls thought that they had us" i snorted with disgust "but we'll only care for Lulu-chan, right Kaze!?"

Kaze cracked a grin, "yeah" he agreed. Lucy. the only one to bring Kaze out of his shell and Kiki's kind side out. Long ago they had agreed to share her and this, kiki thought, was probably the only reason we travel together.

**End of Flashback**

**I scared myself while writing about those two! anyway please reveiw and leve any requests! trying to see how many requests i can get before finishing this series!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey. So it's been a few days's since I updated and really, I LOVE IT!**

**I've been trying to Update around twice a week but please don't kill me if I'm late, After all, I'm dealing with all my school work at the same time.**

**Anyway hope you like my Story (came up with it on Friday the 15, my school did a red nose day thing, so yeah that was my inspiration.)**

**Anyway hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF ME PLEASE REVIEW. Anyway, send in you likes and dislikes and any pairings you want.**

**Disclaimer****: I own none of these characters, all rights go to the creator of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3-Whatcha Doing!?**

Lucy POV:

The guild is filled with laughter.

I smash my head onto the bar.

Kaze and Kiki are being swarmed by members of Fairy Tail, questions coming from all sides so that they're unable to speak with me. I mean, you'd think that Fairy Tail would at least think that i'd want to catch up with them first before letting them get swarmed by them, but nooo. They have to find out everything before i do. I mean there my friends!

A fight soon breaks out and magic starts flying. the guild membefr chanting along to the battle with ohh's and ahh's. The peacefulness ripped apart quicker than you could say "what a peaceful day today"

Damn.

The magic stopped and was replaced by a string of insults which quickly allowed me too figure out who the culprits for ruining the peace were.

"Ha, is that all, you ice mage! I could beat you in my sleep"

"Shut it pineapple head, if it's so easy then why are you panting like a dog!"

"Ice Pick"

"Ginger minger" (no offence intended towards Ginger people!)

"I'M NOT GINGER! I'M STRAWBERRY BLONDE! Mr Slushy for brain, can't you even tell the difference."

"Why you little midget" Magic started to fly across the room again.

Double Damn. Oh Great, two more noisy ass people.

"Lucy…" I lifted my head from my arms, peering at the person who intruded my thoughts.

**Mirajane POV:**

Whoosh. I ducked as a piece of Gray's ice hammer passed my head and crashed in to the back of the bar. That was going to need cleaning. The smile on my face remained as I realized this.

"Lucy..." I looked over the bar, my eyes following Kaze as he got closer to Lucy.

Hmmm, what's going on with them then?

"Miraaaa"

"what is it Lisanna?" i asked her in my most friendly voice, hoping she couldn't tell how annoyed i was at her interrupting my eavesdropping.

"Um, you know Natsu?!"

Yes, our very own salamander. Why wouldn't i know him!"

"Have you seen him today?"

"Yes...Um no"

Yes well he's been hiding in the corner and when i went to see him he glared at me then dismissed me" Lisanna wailed, saying all of it in such a rush.

What!?

"Lissana, wait there a moment." i was already moving to tell Erza of this new news concerning Natsu. We might have to have another meeting again now. i smiled as i realized my work load had increased.

Bang.

i barely had time to comprehend that Elfman had been thrown into me before i made contact with the wall behind the bar.

"MIRA!" I looked up, a smile plastered on my face as i saw Lucy and Lissana rush towards me with matching faces of worry.

"Mira! oh what have i done! This is not Manly!"Elfman picked me up and started shaking me while screaming somthing about how un manly he was. My smile stayed plastered to my face.

"GAHH!Stop it you'll break her neck!" Lucy and Lissana shouted in unison. Elfman quickly put me down. I looked around.

Kiki: Haha, i got your Pants!

Gray: come here so i can rip your hair out mr. orange

Cana: you drink like a girl

Macao: huh, what did you say! you're a weak fighter

Jet: what the hell Droy! Levy belong's to me!

Droy: Why would she belong to a useless mage like you!

**(And on And on, the usual pairings you know, LOL)**

hOW HAD A FIGHT BETWEEN GRAY AND KIKI TURNED INTO A FULLY FLEDGED BATTLE BETWEEN THE WHOLE GUILD!

I sighed as i realized my work load had doubled. My eybrow twitched and my smile slipped slightly.

Bang, SMASH! Erza smashed into the back off the bar. all the drink bottles smashed and fell to the floor**(loads of people are falling into the bar-ahh well, now they have less booze. Hehe)**

My smiled snapped. I used Take Over and became my most commonly used Satan Soul.

Everyone in the guild froze. Even Kiki and Kaze.

"Right! you will clean up the Bar now! And Erza! Back room now!" Erza glanced at Mira.

**Erza POV:**

I looked at Mira questionably.

Why the hell would she want to see me in the back room!?

To answer my look, Mira mouthed one word at me. Natsu. i turned on my heel and walked quickly into the back room. Not caring how it looked to the other members of Fairy Tail.**(OMG- Erza getting bossed around by Mira! du du duuu!)**

I sat down in the back room. We have 5 back rooms in our Guild and each one had a different theme. This one was Black themed and out of all the other rooms, it was the most secure. This might have been one of the reasons why it was bigger than all the others. This room was chosen for the simple reason that no one, even those with enhanced hearing, could hear or see what was going on inside.

I picked up on of the many gray cushions which was lying on the black sofa. And hugged it to me while i played with my hair, wondering how it would look all messed up, my scarlet hair entwined with his light blue hair...wait! WHAT!

i mentally scolded myself, why would i have those sort of thought now!

The noise of the door being opened quickly brought my focus back to the situation at hand. Two white-haired women entered the room. I shot a quick glance at Mirajane. Lissana was not meant to know about this. We had all decided that she was too close to Natsu and had no reason to get involved but Mira just carried on inside with Lissana.

"Okay Erza, Lissana has somthing that you'll probably want to hear." Mira prompted Lisanna to tell Erza her story.

A hour later the three girls left the room. After many questions asked about Lissana's encounter with Natsu, they had managed to find out more about what had happend. like where he was looking, how he was posed ETC.

After Drugging Lissana and making her forget the past hour, Mira and i headed of in different dirctions. It was now official, we needed to have a meeting.

So what do you think! Please Review! i'll try to get some other pairings in next time, sorry for the NaLu being so slow. i'll see if i can get that in the next chappy tooo!

Bye xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I hope you liked the 3rd chappy! I got some inspiration for this chap from the Song 'the animal i have become' Any way enjoy the chapter and please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer****: i do not and will probably never own Fairy tail or any of the characters. All rights go to The author of fairy tail(the best person ever!)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Natsu POV:**

"Natsuuu!" I looked over to my left. My eyes greeted by the sight of Lucy picking her way through the members of fairy tail, who were all down on their knees trying to clean up the smashed bottles, towards me.

My eye's locked on her as she was getting closer and closer, my heart getting faster and faster with every single step she took, damn how can i relax around her. She was halfway to me now, her scent tickling my nose. I inhaled deeply, lodging her smell far up my nose where it would linger. Damn it Natsu, you're a Grade 'A' pervert. I chastised myself, my thoughts distracting me from Lucy who was getting ever closer. Mmm, Rose, no musky rose i thought as i mulled over her smell, my mind giving up on telling me no. I shouldn't be thinking this, it's so wrong! i groaned inside my head as i began to give in to temptation _ 'see Natsu, isn't it better to give in to your instincts, they're there for a reason, and it feels so good!' _Good point. Man, i am smart! Natsu did not give another thought to the voice in his head. I opened my eye's to see that Lucy was stuck due to her unable to get through the broken glass. I watched from my corner as she bent down to remove the glass that was in her way. As she lent down my eyes were drawn too her "assets" or rather, both of them. As she picked up the glass i got quick flashes of her skin between them, it was a pale white which just begged me to caress it. I felt a dark blush coat my cheeks, and my face began to heat up, causing the wall behind me to charr slightly due to the heat. i had to leave. Now.**(he doesn't really wear trousers but I don't know what to call them :-( anyway HE** **HE I love playing God over Fairy Tail)**

**Happy POV:**

I flew into the guild with Pantherlilly and...GYAHHHHH!

"What happened! where is everyone!"

The guild was trashed! Usually this wouldn't faze me but where was everybody! What if they're hurt! What if Pantherlilly was right and all the guild's enemy's attacked at once!

Big fat tears started to roll down my face at the thought of my friends being hurt, of Natsu on the floor bleeding heavily with the rest of Fairy Tail behind him, and Lucy!What happened with Lucy, what if she's dead, i hovered in mid-air while thinking this, my tears falling to the floor with loud splats.

"Happy?" Lucy's voice rang out from behind one of the over turned bar tables.

"wahhh, wahhh. Lucy's ghost is haunting Fairy Tail, wahhh. i-i-i'll stay with you l-luc-cy. Don't go! please! don't leave me!, wahh wahh." I cried this into the guild while lifting my paw to try to rub away my tears.

"Happy?!, what's wrong! don't cry" Lucy's head appeared from behind the table, soon followed by the rest of her body

I flew towards her at top speed, latching myself on to her chest. I continued to cry, the tears streaming down my face and on Lucy's top but she didn't scold me for ruining her top.

"shhh, shhhh everything's fine now Happy, I've got you now, shhh shhh" Lucy's warm voice caressed my ears and she hugged me firmly to her chest, not asking what was the matter but simply waiting for me to be ready to explain myself.

I wonder if this is what it's like to have a mama cat, would she be this warm, and squishy?! My tears soon stopped and were then replaced by hiccups.

"Happy, look down" Lucy whispered to me. I turned my head from where it was buried in Lucy's chest, i looked down to see all of Fairy Tail on all fours collecting glass from the floor. It seemed that in my panic, i didn't look down.

All the eyes of the guild were on me, everyone quickly erupted into laughter at my reaction, why though i was actually worried about them.

"Lushy, they're being mean!" i buried my head back in her chest, and kept my ears flatted.

I soon felt a smooth rocking motion then a small jolt. I peeked out to see that she had walked to the bar and sat down on one of the remaining stools.

" Hey Happy, wanna drink?" Lissana's voice penetrated the warm darkness that i had.

I felt hands grip me firmly round the stomach and they began to pry me away from Lucy. I then felt contact with a sizeably smaller chest.

"There, Happy. Mummy's got you now. So stop crying and tell me what happened." What?! Why did she always claim to be my mother? Lucy...

i like Lissana i really do, but i prefer Lucy. i can't say it too her but i have dropped hint's that i don't like her forcing herself on me. She was gone for two years and is trying to pretend that it never happened.

i looked over longingly at Lucy, she wouldn't force me to explain.**(I love Lucy & Happy moments)**

**Lucy POV:**

What?! You don't just go and grab Happy of me! He was fine where he was! I sat my weight further back on the chair, and crossed my arms and began to chew the inside of my left cheek.

Happy glanced over at me from over Lissana's arms as she began prattling on about how he shouldn't cry. I flashed a big smile at him. Mentally reminding myself that he would probably prefer to be with his surrogate mother than with me. I lent my weight further back on the chair and looked up at the top of the bar where a dent was made by Erza. What a messed up wall, speaking of messed up**(Or thinking!?) **somthing was going on with Natsu and . What could be wrong with him?

He had disappeared when i was speaking with Happy, after Gajeel had been nice enough to point out that he was being ignored. Urgh what's wrong with him? Wait...was it me?! did i do somthing wrong or ..or did my breath smell or my armpit's. Ohh i just DON'T KNOW! At this last thought i threw my head back. i was flying, wait or was i weightless. Hey the Guilds spinning. No I'M FALLING! GYAHHHHH Boof. i landed on my bum, my legs were caught around the bar stool that had also fallen, causing my leg's to be held up and spread apart. Shit. I looked past the bar stool to see Kaze and Kiki, both frozen between picking up pieces of glass. There gaze fixed upon the sight before them. Blood started dripping down Kaze's face while Kiki went a bright red, which, I noticed clashed with his hair terribly. Another Scream Ripped from my mouth.

**At Night, Around 10:30**

**Overveiw POV:**

The black clubroom was empty. The cushions undisturbed. As the clock struck 10:30 Members of fairy tail began to appear They came from the corners of the darkness, from behind the furniture and through the Door.

Pantherlilly and Carla flew down from the ceiling, while Gajeel and Wendy appeared from the shadows. Erza and Mirajane came out from behind the furniture, and Fried and Gray came through the door and Juvia came out from the flower pot's, her body forming together then losing it's watery apperance.

"Right, let's begin. So, what have you guy's got on Natsu." Erza's voice rang through the darkness, everyone's faces were grim.

**So, what do you think!?**

**For the next chappy i'll add in some Happy x Carla and maybe some Gruvia and Some Romeo x Wendy**

**please reveiw so that i can improve!**

**I know that this was slightly like a filler chapter but it's not! it's a turning point but which way it'll lead you'll have to find out. Next time on 'What time took from her he will return' Lucy discovers her mental issues, Kiki and Kaze get itchy fists and is that budding romance i can smell, it sure is, now who does that smell belong too?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Lovin' all the people who commented on my story! I had a look at my traffic graph and saw that over 300 people were reading my stories so BLOODY REVEIW AND DON'T LEACH OF MY STORY! anyway I had to clean up my prev chapter in case it didn't fit within the safety lines of 'T' Rating. Plus my English teacher and Parents decided that they wanted to read it sooo...Yeah. Anyway, as promised I will include some Romeo X Wendy and some Happy X Carla and some hints of Gruvia. Hope you Enjoy. P.S I am updating as much as possibly because I know how pissed I get when people abandon stories or do not update for WEEKS! *stomp, stomp, fume, fume***

**Disclamir: I do not own Fairy Tail and probably will never own it(well, maybe if i get my birthday wish)**

**Chapter 5- Budding Romance?! as if! Right?...**

**Wendy POV:**

I sat on the black couch, Carla on my lap as I watched Juvia appear or rather piece herself together in front of me. Creepyyy.

"Right well, i'll go first." i looked up at Gajeel, He had the full attention of everyone in the room. He who hardley speaks, starting off the meeting.

"Right well, after what you told me about Lissana's encounter with Natsu i thought too test him out with Bunny girl, you know, cause he might have a thing for her and stuff." Gajeel mumbled the last part as he was caught by Erza's glare. She was openly displaying her displeasure of him using bunny girl as a test subject. His shoulders tensed under the weight of Mira's deathly aura, the smile plastered on her face making her seem even more scary. Poor Gajeel.

"And well he seemed aware of her straight away and he just watched her as she came towards him, but then Happy came in and he sorta left i guess. i mean like he didn't want her to be too near to him, so the main difference between her and Lissana's encounter is that he seemed to be aware of Bunny girl straight away while he didn't notice Lissana until she was right next to him and then he just dismissed her. So he gave bunny girl more attention, And that's all i got." When he finished he lent his body weight back and became completely silent, blending in with the shadows. I sensed that he was using his newly acquired shadow dragon slayer skills from the Magic Games to hide from Erza and Mira who were making faces like they had been Yankees(Gang bosses for years) for years.

Hmm, why is it that i'm so weak compared to others... Gosh, i'm starting to sound like Lucy. I shook of my thoughts and focused back on the conversation that had arisen after the newest information.

Three hours later i left the guild with Charle in my arms, after everyone going round in circles, giving the same information and coming up with the same reasons, i had left after i realized that the conversation would be going nowhere.

"Wendy?! Why did Master chose those people to watch over Natsu's situation, they're not very compatible and have nothing in common about their powers." Carla crossed her arms and whisked her tail back and forth. The ribbon on her tail fluttering loudly in the makeshift wind.

"Umm, well they included you because.. you can see the future and can help Lucy get away in a worst scenario and pantherlilly to back you up. They included me because i'm close to Lucy and my magic would be useful, Mira was included for her strength and being close to Lucy, while Erza and gray for being close to Natsu and Lucy, Juvia was included because she is compatible with Gray and her magic is useful against Natsu, plus she's great at stalking while Gajeel is there due to his knowledge of being a dragon slayer and any possible affects and Freed for his powers. So most people are there for the restraint of Natsu and protection of Lucy. So everyone there was chosen for their ability to peform a certain role." Carla looked down, comtemplating this new information.

"Then why didn't we include Happy and Levy, i mean Levy is the closest to Lucy and Happy is super close to both, and what about Lissana, she's super close to Natsu." I looked at Carla, she was right i guess.

"I asked Erza that at the beginning but she said that Levy wasn't strong enough and that Happy would let slip the secret. But i think it's because they would be unable to stop or force Lucy and Natsu to do anything. Like they're too emotionally attached and would be unable to control their feelings. While Lissana... I don't know, I think it's because she might get affected by Natsu's current state and try to help him in the wrong way maybe?...I trust the master's decision. I mean the first and 3/6th masters must know what they're doing" at this i looked up at the sky, They should, shouldn't they!?

**Romeo POV:**

**(he was out late practising his magic - Just so you know, I think that they're aroud thirteen and going by how the boys in my school were when they were thirteen... well let's say they weren't totally innocent but Romeo is a bit of a gentlemen so yeah...)**

*pant pant, sweat sweat* I have to get stronger to protect the guild. And be able to hold up Fairy Tails reputation."Got to match Natsu-nii, i have to hold my own against him. Yeah" I pumped my fist into the air, I won't quit till i can destroy three trees with one hit each. I scrambled up, ready to face my opponents, but the world tipped forward. "MPH" I landed face first on the ground, my face in a puddle. "gurgle, gurgle" *bubbles,bubbles*

"GYahhhhhh" Who would be screaming at this time of night? I lifted my head from the puddle and blinked multiple times to clear the water from my eye's, I could just about see a small bluenett...and a clothes wearing cat, with its arms crossed. yeah just a cat, wait...what!

"Kyyaahh, it's a zombie..."**(In the guild Cana had decided to share some scary stories while pretending they had happened on her missions - she's the sort of person to do that you know ;-)**

Wendy. Wait it's me, well that was what I tried to say but what started to come out of my mouth was " Weeenddyyyy, wwiiiaaatteee ...Meeee itts'..." I gave up, quickly realizing that i was just scaring her more. I looked at her, she had her one of her hand balled up on her chest. Her chest rising up and down rapidly, eyes wide with fear? no facination! How cute. I had yet to tell her that i liked her... maybe i should do it now. I focused back on Wendy, my heart began to beat erratically. Maybe not.

"wow, a living corpse. I wonder what i could find out about him." Wendy began to advance on me, her hands glowing blue, eyes full of intrest. I sweat dropped. oi,oi whats wrong with this picture

**Flashback:**

**"Girls love it when you do romantic stuff. Like rhetorical questions."**

**"um, Lucy-nee, why are you telling me this? I asked how to beat Natsu, not how to pull some girl."**

**"Well 'that Girl' as you say is your ticket to beating Natsu. He's useless in romance."**

**"Don't forget the eternal happiness, and the wedding and the babies and the grand children and and and..."**

**"Mira, what are you on about"**

**End of Flashback**

Wendy was right above me now. I pushed myself up and hugged Wendy to me. "would a corpse be this warm" I whispered this into her ear. I chuckled ever so slightly as Wendy's ears went pink. I quickly pushed myself away and ran down the street. "See you at the Guild later" I shouted back at Wendy who was still on the floor. i felt great, so this is what Love is like. I feel as if i could beat down an entire army.

"Hey, kid" A hand grabbed at the collar of my shirt.

"You just splashed water on our clothes, what are you going to do about it" I looked up into the Faces of Kiki and Kaze. There features distourted by anger.

So what do you think. Sorry i couldn't included any Gruvia, i just had my 15the birthday so i was pretty busy. anyway please reveiw


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I have finally hit 500 readers! And yet there are no Reviews!**

**Anyway, sorry I'm late. A whole week without writing any stories killed me too….m(-_-)m….forgive me.**

**Anyway, I have started a new story called 'The Guide to Wolves' out by the 15 April …shameless advertising I know but, I just don't get any love.**

**Oh…and One more new thing, there will now be little peeks inside my head at the end of every chapter, and a question at the end, and if you win the question I'll write a little one-shot according to your demands, or include a scenario in this story. Please try!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from these three things,**

**Kiki**

**Kaze**

**This Story plot**

**Everything else goes to the rightful owner (me!...i wish…)**

**On with the show**

**Chapter 6: It hurts**

**Lucy POV:**

"Disgusting, how fucking vile." My voice rang clearly through the Guild. The anger in my voice bringing a hushed silence.

"Umm, Lucy…what's wrong" I looked towards my best friend the petite bluenett Script mage. I motioned towards the Weekly Sorcerer on the bar, laid out next to my chocolate milkshake (lot's of calories, I know… but it has a purpose. mwahaha) I sat back and sipped my choc-a-lot shake, my eyes focusing on Levy as she began to read out the article.

"Yesterday Two women were found at a Hotel room in a small town on the outskirts of Fiore…" Levy pauses, brows furrowed in confusion. She looks up at me to see if she was reading the right article. My mouth turns into a grimace and I nodded to confirm that she was reading the right article.

"The women had been raped and have sustained multiple injuries. The women were later identified as Jodie and Vicky. Jodie had sustained severe, life changing, head and facial injuries, Local doctors said that she had been blinded and her wind pipe crushed, these injuries were accompanied by severe head trauma which is thought to of given her brain damage. Since then Jodie has been in a coma. Her female friend, Vicky shared a similar fate, with head and facial trauma accompanied by a broken neck, paralysing her from the neck down. Doctors fear that she will soon slip into coma like that of her friend." Levy stopped reading, her eyes widened in shock horror. The whole guild was silent.

"The female's traumatic experience is thought to have started when they were taken into a local motel by two men. The women showed no signs of resistance when we played back the CCTV lacrima footage of them checking into the motel. The suspects were described as malicious and sadistic by the receptionist.

Descriptions of the suspects will be given on page 5..." Levy fell silent, her knuckles were white with the grip she had on the magazine.

Surprisingly Grey was the first to break the silence. All eyes within' the guild turned to him." If it's in the Weekly Soccerer then that means they suspect them to be Mages" Grey finished off his statement awkwardly by stripping.

"Grey!"

**Erza POV:**

"Grey!" How dare he strip at such a time! My thoughts of how to punish grey swirled around my head as i approached Lucy. Technique 5: Divine Punch, wait maybe 25: Divine Burning Pit... ohh Lucy. I placed a hand on Lucy's shoulders, striking a pose with my hand in a fist and pointing it towards the ceiling, Fairy Tail needs a role model in times like this. "Lucy, i swear these people will suffer the full rage of Fairy Tail, i will use my Black Wing Armour on them with FULL FORCE" Haha, i struck a more heroic pose as cheers erupted from the guild.

"Ano... why are you saying this too me" I turned round to see Lucy pointing at herself, a worried smile plastered on her face.

"AH, IDON'TMINDREALLYIFEELVERYHAPPYTHATYOURDOINGTHISFOR ME...ETC" Lucy's ramblings fell on closed ears as my head exploded

DUUU DAAA DUD DA... MY HEAD IMPLODED **(see, i'm nice, i didn't let her head parts cover the guild hahahaha) **

"of course Lucy! I'll find those girls now!"*dashes towards guild doors* BAMMMM

"W-WENDY!?"

**Grey POV:**

Wendy stood in the doorway, covered in blood and mud. Tears covered her cheeks, cutting small lakes through the dirt on her face. Her small frame weighed down by a weight she was unaccustomed to carrying. On her back, the source of her worry.

"Romeo!"

Lucy ran forward first while Erza caught the now falling Wendy, her small stature unable to take anymore strain. Lucy's voice echoed throughout the guild as she frantically tried to help her fallen comrades.

"oi, OI, Wendy what happened! tell me, tell me. WENDY!"

It seemed that once again that Celestial Wizard had been able too do what we can't.

**Natsu POV:**

I barged pass Grey hitting him sharply on the shoulder. knocking him out of his daze. Lucy's smell filled my nose as i got closer to her, cutting through the smell of Romeo's blood which should of overpowered her smell. I knelt down next to Lucy, full attention now on Romeo and Wendy. i felt Grey's presence as he came up behind Lucy and crouched on her other side.

"Kina, Mira. Get the infirmary ready for them" My voice was hash, brutal almost. Movement filled the guild almost instantly. Everyone getting ready to help.

"kazzzeeeee and k-kikiiii" Wendy's voice was so quiet that it was almost unnoticeable.

Kiki and Kaze Kiki and Kaze KIKI AND KAZEKIKIANDKAZEKIKIANDKAZE! I shot up, my body engulfed in flames. Grey and Gajeel stood up too, they probably heard my mutterings of kiki and kaze.

Gajeel explained the situation to Levy, much to my displeasure, i growled at him. _I want revenge, why are you telling the script mage!? _**(they don't have human names in dragon language!)**

Gajeel turned his red eyes in me and growled back. _the guild should know about this, the small fire mage (Romeo) is their friend too._

Thud, Levy dropped the magazine. "It's Kiki and Kaze" Lucy's eyes were wide, and a smile graced her lips. Insane laughter bubbled out of her as she sat there. Broken.

**Me:Hey, iv'e decided to write more for my author notes since i didn't really write tons.**

**Soul(from soul eater): uhh, boss. last time you wrote 19 words... One with a spelling mistake.**

**Kagome(from inyuasha):He's got a point there, HEY!Did you even spell my intro right!**

**Me: I do not make mistakes... WAIT!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!**

**Loki(from Fairy Tail):Ahhh, how cruel, my princess does not know of my existence. Ahhh.**

**Me: omg,PERVERT! GET OUT *Aims kick towards balls* Don't touch me!**

**Kagome: umm...we were hired to help you with your profile page, did the Spirit King not tell you?**

**Me: ...Who?**

**Soul:Ya know, the big boss, the big cheese the guy in the sky who hands out helpers?**

**Me : -_-... say wha?**

**Soul:...Bwahhhaaaa hahahahahah she actually doesn't know! Hey, Kagome did you hear that! She doesn't even know about the spirit king! Bwahhhahaha Has she been living under a rock or something!**

**Loki:Ahh how sweet, like a small flower bud, so new to the world and innocent!**

**Me: *Deadpans* Is he the king of rapists, Did he send you to ruin my innocence!?**

**Soul/Kagome/Loki: _...Say wha?_**

**Me: *clutches body, flowers surround me and stars apper in my eyes* Has my time come?...will i lose my innocence? ahh but i knew that even kings would be unable to resist my body... Goodbye sweet innocence.. You who treated me so sweetly**

**Kagome/Soul: *Sweat drops* No, no. don't jump to conclusions**

**Me: ...okay then.*Loki leaps towards me* GYYYAAAHHHH, SOMEONE GET ME A FU*KING RESTRAING ORDER NOW!**

**Kagome: Soul, help Loki*loki's on floor being kicked by me***

**Okay peeps. this is Kagome and all i want to say is... m(-_-)m ...thank you very much for supporting BabyBatGoth's stories! We hope to be able to thank you for your support later in the future! GoodBye!**

**Next time: find out why they came to my Author notes and there will be questions which i will write a one shot for the winner with whatever character they want!**

**Me: Okay...You *points towards Loki/Soul/Kagome* are not here to rape me...But you are here to help people like me and support me or something...I refuse.**

**Kagome: WHAT! YOU THINK I CAME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE *Points at loki * WITH A RAPIST AND*Points at Soul * LEACH NONE THE LESS, TO JUST BE TOLD FUCKING NO!**

**Me: Well i didn't mean that**

**Kagome: Oh...sorry**

**ME: OF COURSE I FUCKING DID YOU MORON, IT'S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT IF YOU CAME HERE WITHOUT SEEING WHAT MY OPINION IS FIRST! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OFF HERE CAUSE' I DON'T NEED YOU FUCKING CRAPPY HELP**

**Kagome: WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS THREE PEOPLE TO FUCKING HELP HER GET SOME SUPPORTERS!YOU WERE THAT BAD THAT YOU NEEDED THREE FUCKING A-CLASS CHARACTERS TO HELP YOU! NORMALLY YOU ONLY NEED ONE FUCKING HELPER PER PERSON YOU SHIT FACE**

**Meanwhile...**

**Loki: you know, I thought being caught between two beauty's would be fun...but, i don't think I'll survive these two beauty's at the same time...ahhh cruel fate, why have you dealt me such a tortures hand. Ahhhh**

**Soul: Well...this is so uncool. *speaks into walkie talkie* Okay...Headquaters, we're gonna need more back , more back up is needed on off baby bat goth's frontline.**

**Looks towards YOU* Well i guess i should say something to finish this...Following and leaving reveiws is cool.**

**Ummm... Today's Question...Fairy Tail: what is the name of the fire controler in element 4?...winner gets oneshot of their design written for them.**

**Bye, shit this is so uncool.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, This story is now up for adoption! I will post who adopts it in a few weeks so PM me and i'll give you the planned plot if you want it! it can go to anyone so please adopt this story! i do love this story but i'm too busy with My other story!

Thanks X


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people!

This story will now belong to...

Xx-Ice-kun-xX

...i'll keep up these chapters for two more monthes before i take these down.

I hope you'll give Xx-Ice-kun-xX the same support as what you have given me!

Bea

XXX

P.S, Sorry to the people who didn't get the story. i looked through everybody's profiles and stories and i decided on Xx-Ice-kun-xX since she/he had the best grammer and writing style. I am very glad that so many people applyed for the story! I hope you continue to support my other story

The Guide to wolves

Bye! Like...forever!


End file.
